Knights of the wind: Book1 legend
by R.A.G. 94
Summary: when an ancient evil appears the only ones to stop it are two brothers form an eons old legend. To bad it not that simple huh. blood gore action adventure NarutoHinata LinkZelda Oneside LinkSaria


OK I AM BACK. Well for now at less. Yeah a friend of my had found out that i was quitting the story and beat the hell out of me. Take from me, Women are scary and deadly when pissed. so don't commit suicide by pissing them off. They will make you wish that you hadn't thought about it in the first place.

Well on to the main point. I will be returning to make the story. however i will finish chapter one and i just finish the prolodge today or in future cases september 9 2009. I will try to update once every two weeks to a month if not more ok.

* * *

Hello The names R.A.G. 94 I am here to tell you that I don't own any characters from any series i put in here. I only own the story plot and my own original characters.

now that that's over lets begin the story of

the knights of the wind book 1 legends

Prelude: The legend

A long time ago

when the creation of the realms

Of which we lived in

were form

There were four forces

Which shape the universe

Time, Space, Balance, Chaos

These were the true gods of the realms

They created the laws of which all things runs by

Time

Had became the past that we had live.

surrounds us in the present.

And created the future of which we will explored

Space

The creation of the dead and living energy that surrounds us.

Created the life that has came and will come to be.

Chaos

Breed the destruction of space.

In Which all that was made can be reborn.

Balance

Had Created barriers that control the chaos

creating the the sides of good and evil.

The light of the day

and the dark of night.

The true gods had created creatures to created

And shape the realms of which we lived in

Many of which we would soon come to worship

And called our gods

But like all tales

Things did not go like what was plan

The creatures began to release more and more energy

Much of this energy was never used sadly

Being releases as an unshapely and dangerous force

The Great ones were unable to rid the realms of this force.

What was used to control the force ended up

Making things worse

Seeing this the Great Ones left this force alone

Seeing what will become of it.

But this to was a mistake

For you see that all problems get worse when left alone

The force began to take form and a mind of it own

The Great Ones saw this

And left it

Planning on what to do.

The force soon began to act

You must understand that this creature of destuction

A beast that will destroy the realms themselves

was not stupid

No far from it.

It knew that it's downfall was being plotted

So it took action

Attacking and absorbing the spirits and creatures from

The Great ones forces.

Gaining more and more power.

The Great ones knew that it was time to act against the force

They face the force in what they thought

Was it's final hour.

A great fight waged on

The force was getting stronger as the war went on.

The great ones knew that this had to end and soon

In a last ditch attemt to stop the force

They created a realm known as the void.

They tossed the creature in the void.

Knowing that it will return

Stronger then ever

seeking revenge on the world that vanish it.

But you see that even though there was a great evil

There must be something to balance it.

Another force was created during the time of the force of the void

Another entity was form

Unlike the void it could care less about what has happen

It was free holding the freedom of it own life in it's hands

But this force was so much stronger then the void

But so much weaker

But so carefree

The Great ones were puzzle by the being.

The other being refer to itself the name of it's prison

But this entity had no name

For it was truly pure

It was neither good nor evil

It understood the reasons for killing and saving a life

The great ones were shocked beyond belief

That this entity was more pure then they were

So this being began to called itself the wind

the void soon return for it's revenge

The great ones knew that they couldn't win

The wind took their place

And fought the void

Both never weakling

Always getting stronger

In a last ditch effort to stop the void

They vanish

Seal in to vessals

The void seal into a body, earthly made

The wind split

And was sealed into two bothers

Seal in different realms and times

The great ones knew that when they awaken

The wind will need the great ones help

So they created three things

A sage

to teach and prepare the brothers

A sword

For each of them

To kill and protect

And a shield

For the brothers

To defend themselves

Now only time could tell

What is about to happen

This is the tale of the Knights of the Wind

A tale of souls and swords

Centuries retold

History forever remember

Now let's begin our tale.


End file.
